deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tina Armstrong
|japanese_name= ティナ・アームストロング (Tina Āmusutorongu) |image1= Image:DOA5 Tina Render.png |caption1= Tina in Dead or Alive 5 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Tina Armstrong |also_known_as= Superstar of Women's Wrestling (DOA2) Women's Wrestling Superstar (DOA2HC games and DOA2U) The Superstar (DOA4) All American Beauty! (DOAP) Superstar of a Thousand Dreams (DOA5 games) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive (arcade, 1996) |martial_art= Professional wrestling |place_of_birth= United States of America |nationality= American |date_of_birth= December 6 |age= 22 (DOA1 - DOA4) 24 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= Type O |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height = 174 cm (5' 8½") 169 cm (5' 6½") (DOA1 only) |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs.) 59 kg (129 lbs.) (DOA1 only) |measurements = B95 W60 H89 cm (B37" W24" H35") B89 W56 H89 cm (B35" W22" H35") (DOA1 only) |eye_color= Light blue |hair_color= Dark brown (DOA1) Golden blonde (DOA2 - present) |occupations= Pro wrestler Model (DOA2 - present) Actress (DOA3 - present) Rock star (DOA4 - present) |alignments= DWA |hobbies= Playing fighting games Going cycling (DOA3 - present) Playing sport games (Xtreme games only) |food_and_drink= Seafood Donuts and iced coffee (Paradise only) |color= Sapphire blue |relatives= Bass Armstrong (father) Alicia Armstrong (mother) † |friends= Lisa Hamilton, Zack, Mila, Leifang |rivals= Bass Armstrong, Leifang (friendly), Zack (friendly), La Mariposa |japanese= Mami Koyama (DOA1) Yūko Nagashima (DOA2 - present) |english= Sally Dana (DOA2) Kate Higgins (DOAX2 - present) |live_action= Jaime Pressly }} Tina Armstrong is a pro wrestler from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who made her first appearance in the [[Dead or Alive (game)|original Dead or Alive]]. She is the daughter of Bass Armstrong, the greatest wrestler who ever lived. Tina enters the tournaments to get discovered, with a goal of becoming famous in Hollywood. However the path of fame isn't easy for her as Bass always tries to convince her that the Hollywood life isn't for her, but she tries to convince him that it is her dream. Most of their arguments lead to fights. History Early life The daughter of the famous pro wrestler Bass Armstrong and his wife Alicia. Tina was raised in a world of wrestling and was trained by her father. When Tina was six her mother died of an unknown illness, so Bass cared for the girl by himself, wanting her to follow in his footsteps. From a young age Tina was put through a rigorous training regime and by the time she was in high school, she was an expert wrestler in her own right. However, she started to have dreams and ambitions beyond the wrestling scene: she wanted to be discovered by Hollywood and become a famous starlet. The First Tournament Tina entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament to please her father's wishes, but in a bid to make her dreams of fame come true, Tina's other reason for joining was to use it as a vehicle to be discovered by Hollywood. However, Bass forbade it, thinking that it wasn't a good idea for his daughter to end the wrestling career he built for her, so he entered the tournament to try and stop her from succeeding. Tina made it into the finals but forfeited the last match. Kasumi won but she didn't take the prize money, therefore Tina took it instead. The Second Tournament Tina entered the second tournament in hopes of becoming a supermodel. Along the way, she had an argument with Leifang about what true power is; while Tina said it's about brute, physical strength, Leifang told her it's all about the mind. She also met up with Zack, who tried to ask her out, but Tina was not interested in him, she gave him a mirror and told him to "use it". Later on, Tina had to fight with Bass once again, and managed to defeat him. After the tournament, she got her wish and went on to be a supermodel for a show on the television. The Third Tournament Being a woman of boundless ambition and a thirst for great fame, after she finally made her debut in Hollywood as a model, Tina decided that she wanted to be an actress. Since the Dead or Alive Tournament gave her a big chance last time, she entered the third tournament to promote herself. Bass tried to stop her once again but she got annoyed at him, telling him that it's her dreams and he's not the boss of her any more. She defeated him in battle, and went onto star in a war-action film. She also passed by her father afterwards, apparently oblivious that he needed her help regarding his motorcycle breaking down. The Fourth Tournament Tina joins the fourth tournament, this time in order to become a rock star, much to her father's dismay. During the tournament, Tina confronts La Mariposa. Both seem to insult each other on their ambition and appearance, but show only to do it for the show. After the fight, Tina confronts her father. After a quarrel over the new dream to become a rockstar, Tina goes on to defeat Bass in the ring. After the fourth tournament, Tina stars in a music video in which she rides in on a skateboard, playing the electric guitar. She also takes part in and wins a tag-team wrestling match alongside La Mariposa, in which it is revealed that the masked-wrestler is in fact her good friend Lisa. She also ended up in a film depicting her character embracing a guy on a beach in a suggestive manner. A snippit of this film was shown during a race Bass was involved in, which resulted in him losing the race as a result due to shock at her presence in it. The Fifth Tournament Having retired after her previous successes, Tina is once again inspired to come back into the ring after having an impromptu sparring session with Mila. After winning a friendly tag duel with her against Eliot and Brad Wong, Tina is recruited into the fifth tournament by Zack, whom she easily defeats in a fight. Later, she fights Sarah Bryant, after getting furious with Zack for mistaking the woman as her. At a D.W.A. exhibition, Tina fights Mila again, and this time she wins. Tina then thanks Mila for inspiring her to fight again and they promise each other to see each other again in the Dead or Alive 5 finals. Afterwards, she publicly announces her plans of entering the fifth tournament. This catches the attention of Bass (who has also retired from wrestling and now works with Rig on a DOATEC offshore oil plant) causing him to enter the tournament under the guise of "Mr. Strong". At the tournament, Tina faces of against Bass in the quarterfinals. She easily sees through his disguise and is a bit embarrassed. In the end, Tina loses the fight, but she convinces Bass to join her in a father-daughter team. She even announces that she plans on running for state governor, much to Bass's dismay. Endings DOA3 Tina Ending - "The Last Battalion"|''DOA3'' "The Last Battalion" DOA4 Tina Ending - "Ecstasy"|''DOA4'' "Ecstasy" Character Appearance :See also: Tina's costumes Tina has peach-colored skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Her hair color has changed since the first game; in the original Dead or Alive, she has dark brunette hair, with the exception of her sixth costume, which depicted her as a blonde, but since Dead or Alive 2, she's been a blonde since at a young age or she has been a bottle blonde before. In an interview with Team Ninja, they said that the reason why Tina was a brunette in the original Dead or Alive was because the graphics on the Arcade version wouldn't allow it, thus being blonde in later games, starting in the Sega Saturn port. Ever since, Tina has become one of the most famous and recognizable video game blondes and icon in the gaming world known for her sex appeal and her large bust. Her appearence and default costumes usually show her southern upbringing, cowgirl outfits and urban rockstar like casual wear with with American flag inprits showing her patriotic side and most often wearing pendant necklaces that represent that. Being a wrestler Tina has doned various wrestling gear outfits with over reach of many eras of style from the '80s until this day, both Japanese yoshi female wrestlers and also American style females in wrestling, including her very own famous black leather bikini with metalic silver vest, tassles and boots wrestling outfit. Tina's outfits from the original Dead or Alive would soon be the inspiration for Mila's outfits in Dead or Alive 5. In the latest installment, she has a more realistic appearance, with smaller eyes and more proportionate features. Her attire is the most revealing in this installment, with plunging necklines showing ample cleavage, tight bodyhugging pants, shirts and skirts, along with high-heeled and platform-heeled shoes. In some costumes, she also has her top tied in a knot at the front. Prior to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, she also had the largest bust size among the female cast, eventually being beaten out by Rachel in the aforementioned game, who likewise would be beaten out by Honoka in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. In Last Round she gains a new hairstyle: blonde short pigtails. She also received brown hair in her Fairy Tail DLC that's similar to her original Dead or Alive appearance. Personality Tina is conveyed as a stereotypical believer of the "American Dream" - she is a girl with big dreams and will do anything to achieve them, no matter who or what tries to stop her. Following her motto "success breeds success," Tina aims high in everything she does, especially in her career goals, and is frequently entering a new profession to the point of being unrealistic. She is a stubborn and tough dreamer and hates it when people (especially her strict and overprotective father) tell her what she can and can't do, showing her independent outlook. However, she seems to recognize that she is stubborn and bullish, saying that she inherited this personality trait from Bass. She is also implied to be patriotic to her country with her attire, which featured prints based on the American flag. On the other hand, Tina does have a kind side to her, shown in Dead or Alive 5 ''when she tells Mila that ''pretty girls shouldn't fight or helps by sparring not long after they met. Tina, at least while on the fighter's ring, also has great confidence in her sex appeal, which she exhibits through her extroverted personality; some of her winning poses and sayings seem to be more sexually suggestive than those of the other female characters. She's using her role as a fighter and her wrestling career more as a foothold to reach more glamorous professions rather than a way of life. She is highly confident in her abilities - including her skills in wrestling, modeling, acting and music. Etymology The name "Tina" is a short form of "Christina" and, less commonly, of other female names ending in -''tina''. Christina is a form of "Christiana," the Latin feminine form of "Christin," meaning "a Christian." Christiana was the name of an early saint who was tormented by her pagan father. This could link to Tina's controlling relationship with her own father. Her surname "Armstrong" is of Scottish origin, and meanings "strong in the arm"; a perfect fit for a family of pro-wrestlers. Relationships Bass Armstrong Bass is Tina's father and is really protective towards her, still viewing her as his little girl. Like most fathers, Bass dislikes her using her sex appeal. He doesn't hesitate to meddle in her affairs, but only out of love and tries to keep an eye on her at all times. This causes friction in their relationship, as Tina sees herself as her own person and wants to make her own choices. Their disagreements often lead to real fights in the ring and Tina more or less wins every time. Although they hardly ever get along, the two can be close at times. During the events of Dead or Alive 2, Bass guards her from men like Zack, and he disagrees with her dreams of being something big in the entertainment world, as she wanted to become a model. He believes that it isn't a good career for a young lady. During the events of Dead or Alive 3, Bass attempt to prevent his daughter from becoming a Hollywood actress in a movie. During the events of Dead or Alive 4, Tina has set her sights on a new goal; to become a rock star. Once more, her father detest the idea and sets out to stop her. During the events of Dead or Alive 5, Tina returns to fight in Dead or Alive tournament, much to her father's dismay knowing she is up to something. Bass defeats his daughter, but in her announcement, she has declared that she is going to run for government. Bass is overly upset, but is forced to hide it from of thousands of fans which would expose him as an overly protective father. He is forced to accept the idea in front of fans viewing worldwide. Zack Zack used to hit on Tina in a absurd way and would often ask her out, although she has never liked him in that way and refused to go out with him, taunting him about his outrageous appearance. After many rejections, Zack finally moved on with Niki and in Dead or Alive 5 the two may have broken up. Tina also takes enjoyment in teasing Zack; if the two of them win a tag-team fight, Tina would high-five Zack, but as he does it back, she would jump to the side and let him fall onto the ground. Lisa Hamilton Tina has been friends with Lisa since their school days and their friendship has remained strong right into their adult lives. In Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and Xtreme 2, they are eager to be each others partners, have friendly scenes on Zack's Island, and naturally have many music notes of fondness for each other when conversating. Although during Dead or Alive 4 they taunt each other in the ring - with Tina claiming that Lisa was hiding the fact she is ugly under her mask, and Lisa calling her stupid - that was just an act for the audience, and they go on to become wrestling partners. In Dead or Alive 4, they share a tag alliance of three team-ups; Two instigated by Tina and one instigated by Lisa. In Dead or Alive 5, they maintain their tag alliance, but in addition, they add personal calls where Tina will call for "Lisa" or "Mariposa" (depending on Lisa's wardrobe) when tagging in for her while Lisa will call for "Tina" when tagging in for her. They also have pre-fight and winning post-fight animations. Leifang Stemming from a disagreement on the philosophy of martial power. Tina and Leifang have since become rivals of a sort, if not for any other reason than for their difference in opinions. Despite the rivalry, the two do seem to respect one another. Their tag team poses, team-ups and calling each other's name to back each other, however, show potential in the two resolving their differences and in fact having strengths the other doesn't have. During the Second Dead or Alive tournament, Before they battle, Tina shouts, "This is power, Leifang!" She lifts a boulder and throws it right at Leifang's feet. Leifang gives a look of determination and tell Tina, "You don't know anything about power." Leifang leans over the boulder and demolishes the boulder with a single palm. Tina, herself, is impressed by how much power Leifang truly yields and whistles long and lowly due to it. During Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, it appears the two are getting along with each other but still considered themselves as rivals. In Dead or Alive 5, it is shown they are now already friends, they show care and respect to each other seen in tag match, and have a friendly rivalry. Mila Tina met Mila at Johnny's Diner, where Mila worked as a waitress. Mila recognizes Tina simply as "Bass Armstrong's daughter". Tina encouraged Mila to enter the fifth Dead or Alive tournament and helped her train via sparring. Mila happily accepts and the two train together at the gym. They even spar with Brad and Eliot in a tag battle after she beat Brad in a match. Mila's fighting spirit helped Tina to return back to the ring and enter the fifth Dead or Alive tournament after her retirement. The two fought in the ring where Tina thanks Mila for inspiring her to fight again and they promise each other that they'll make it to finals. Sarah Bryant Tina had a rivalry with Sarah Bryant, and once fought her after Zack mistook the latter for Tina, although the specific origins of the rivalry are unknown. Nonetheless, they do have some degree of mutual respect for each other's abilities, due to their sharing a tag throw, plus a tag intro and outro. Hitomi Tina and Hitomi were briefly acquainted with each other during the third tournament. They seemed to get along pretty well, evidenced by the casual conversation between the two where Tina explained her goal to become a Hollywood actress, to Hitomi's disbelief. Gameplay Dead or Alive :See also: Tina's command lists Tina's fighting style consists of wrestling moves, including arm and leg jams and powerful throws. Although the slowest of the female characters, her physical strength actually makes her quite a balanced character. Tina is essentially a faster version of Bass. Her throws, while devastating, are less powerful than her father's, bar a small number of exceptions, and her execution time is quicker. Additionally, Tina's command list is unpredictable. Her mixture of mid kicks and high punches, along with the correct timing of a throw execution is excellent in keeping an opponent off-guard. Stats The following are Tina's official stats as listed in the games. Dead or Alive Xtreme In Dead or Alive Xtreme, Tina can be a bit hard to recruit, since it might be a bit hard to find enough of her favorite things but she can be befriended with the right items. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, there are more items available for Tina that she likes making it slightly easier. Tina herself can get anyone as her partner, although she can have a hard time with Leifang and Kasumi. She can easily become partners with Lisa, her best friend. In beach volleyball, strength is Tina's only good point, so she can easily knock down weaker players with her spikes and has some hard-hitting throw combos. Her biggest weakness is her lack of speed and jump skill, making it hard for her to run after the ball if it goes out of reach. Ideally, she would make a really good partner for a weak but fast player, like Leifang, Kasumi, or Ayane. For a strong, powerhouse team, having her team-up with Hitomi is the best bet but one must remember that neither of them are very fast. Stats The following are Tina's official stats as listed in the manuals for both Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and Xtreme 2. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive'' games (playable, 1996-98) *''Dead or Alive 2'' games (playable, 1999-2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' games (playable, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (playable, 2003) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' games (playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (playable, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (playable, 2010) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) ''Dead or Alive''-related media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' In the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, Tina (played by Jaime Pressly) is a pro-wrestler who enters the tournament to prove that she has real fighting skills, unlike (according to the movie) most pro-wrestlers. Her various job aspirations from the video games are not mentioned. In the movie, Tina seems to have a close friendship with Kasumi and the two share many scenes together. They are also partners for the volleyball match. She also appears to dislike Christie, though does help Christie when she needs it. Her friendliness towards the other girls in many scenes leads her father Bass to believe she might be a lesbian, which was never mentioned but frequently implied. Zack is apparently in love with her, teasing her throughout the movie. Tina defeats him halfway through, after which he decides to support her through the rest of the tournament. In one scene, Bass reveals that her full name is "Christina," although, like many parts of the film, this does not seem to have been acknowledged in the games and for the majority of the film she is referred to by all characters as simply "Tina." Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive/Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 2/DOA2: Hardcore'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Tina throughout the series. Note that both the Dead or Alive++ and Dimensions themes have no official names. Gallery :See: Tina Armstrong gallery Trivia *It's heavily implied that Tina is from the southern states of America - most likely Texas - due to her cowgirl-themed costumes and recognizably southern accent in English translations. *Due to her sex appeal, Tina won 2 awards on G4's TV show back in 2005: "Dirtiest Dancer" and "Video Game Vixen of the Year." Plus, she was #14 in UGO Networks' "Top 50 Videogame Hotties" list in 2010, and IGN featured her in their "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. *Throughout the series, Tina has been shown to own convertibles, as she drives a pink convertible in Bass' Dead or Alive 3 ending, and owns a red convertible in Dead or Alive 5. *Tina is the only character in the series to have a complete hair color change. Starting off as a brunette in the first game, and then going blonde throughout the rest of the series. *Even though Tina was not in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 during its initial release, her Japanese voice can sometimes be heard shouting "Nice Spike" instead of the assigned partner's voice due to a glitch, implying that she was intended to be included during early development. External links * Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Professional wrestlers Category:Dead or Alive playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 final bosses Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Online playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters